Harry Potter und der Sohn der Finsternis
by ariel6
Summary: Dunkelheit beherrscht Harrys Welt, lässt ihn nicht mehr los. Doch was passiert wenn sich das rettende Licht in einen düsteren Schatten verwandelt, der ihn noch tiefer in die Finsternis treibt? Teil 1 der Trilogie: Mächte der Nacht
1. Allgemeiner Disclaimer

**Titel:** Harry Potter und der Sohn der Finsternis 

**Autor:** Ariel 

**Email: **arie-chan@freenet.de 

**Beta: **Kati 

**Fanfiction: **Harry Potter 

**Rating: **PG-14

**Inhalt: **ähmmm ja... also die, die auch schon den ersten Versuch von HP und der Sohn der Finsternis gelesen haben wissen ja worum es geht... für die anderen: _Dunkelheit beherrscht Harrys Welt, lässt ihn nicht mehr los. Doch was passiert wenn sich das rettende Licht in einen düsteren Schatten verwandeltet, der ihn noch tiefer in die Finsternis treibt? Teil 1 der Trilogie: Mächte der Nacht_

**Warnungen: ** verwirrender Schreibstil (ganz als erstes ^-^) depri, lime, Dark- Harry (wir lieben es *g*) und noch so einige schöne Sachen (dir mir jetzt aber einfach nicht einfallen wollen), twinzest (wird dat so geschrieben?) bitte net hauen *sich duck*

**Pairing: **HP/OC und HP/DM

**Archiv:** ja

**Disclaimer:** Alle Recht zu Harry Potter liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Liedtexte oder deren Verse gehören den jeweiligen Gruppen und werden angegeben. Ich verdiene hiermit keine Geld. (Wer würde für SOWAS auch schon bezahlen?)

**Note: **Die Geschichte fängt im 6.Jahr an aber das 5. Buch wird net beachtet *tut einfach mal so als wenn es noch gar nicht draußen wäre* Ähm außerdem hab ich mir erlaubt die Weasley- Zwillinge ein Jahr jünger zu machen *hust*... jo das wäre alles bis dahin...

**Comments:** Sind IMMER gern gesehen, egal ob es Beweihräucherung oder Kritik ist.....

Aber jetzt genug der vorreden

Lets go (oder: möge das Spiel beginnen ^-^)


	2. Prolog

/ ... / Harrys Gedanken  
"..." Die Stimme  
_Kursiv Liedtext _("Totale Finsternis" aus Tanz der Vampire)  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prolog**

_Totale Finsternis_  
  


Es war kurz vor Mitternacht.  
Das schwache Licht des Mondes spiegelte sich silbern im See von Hogwarts, während der raue Herbstwind durch die alten Gemäuer jagte und sein trauriges Lied heulte.  
Ein Lied voll von Kummer und Schmerz.  
Trauernd um eine verlorene Liebe.  
In dieser Ode an die Finsternis, mischte sich ein Wispern, so leise, dass er glaubt der einzige zu sein der es hörte.  
Ein verlockender Ruf, der nur ihm zu gelten schien.

_"Sei bereit"_

Verwirrt, blinzelte Harry in die Dunkelheit.  
Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?  
Gewundert hätte es ihn nicht, lag er doch auch schon eine ganze Zeit wach.  
Leise seufzend, fuhr Harry sich über das Gesicht, trocknete die letzten Tränenspuren.  
Schon lange nicht mehr hatte er diesen Traum, welcher ihm früher viele schlaflose Nächte bereitet hatte.  
Es war ein Traum, beherrscht von einer zerstörerischen Sehnsucht.  
Von Liebe, so schön und traurig zugleich.  
Von Narben, die leuchtend rot auf einer weißen, reinen Seele klafften.  
Und von... IHM.  
Jedes Mal wenn der Schwarzhaarige dann aufwachte, war sein Herz erfüllt von Einsamkeit und Tränen benetzten sein Gesicht.

_/Manchmal in der Nacht  
fühl ich mich einsam und traurig,  
doch ich weiß nicht, was mir fehlt/_

_"Sei bereit"_

Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr Harrys Lippen.  
Wurde er langsam verrückt?  
Sein erster Gedanke war, zu Fred und George zu gehen, doch verwarf er diesen gleich wieder. Wie würde das denn aussehen wenn der große Harry Potter nur wegen eines Alptraums, in das Bett der Zwillinge krauchte?  
Nicht sehr heldenhaft. Also.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
Sofort erschien SEIN Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
Harry hatte IHN schon fast vergessen.  
Nicht, dass er IHN beschreiben konnte, sah er SEIN Bild doch immer nur wie durch Nebel. Fast so als sei ER ein Geist.  
Doch überkam Harry jedes Mal Sehnsucht die Hand in Hand mit einer Angst einherging, die ihm die Brust zuschnürte.  
ER schien Harry wie ein verbotener, wunderschöner, grausamer Dämon.

_/Manchmal in der Nacht  
hab ich fantastische Träume,  
aber wenn ich aufwach', quält mich die Angst/_

_"Sei bereit"_

Das konnte keine Einbildung sein!  
Viel zu deutlich schien ihm diese schönklingende, melodische Stimme.  
Leise schnuffelnd krabbelte Harry aus seinem Bett und zog sich den Tarnumhang über.  
Er wollte nicht mehr warten!  
Der Schwarzhaarige riss die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts auf, und lief barfuss über den kalten Steinfussboden.  
Zulange schon brannte diese Sehnsucht in ihm. Zerriss ihn beinah in zwei Teile.  
Die Leiden des Gestern interessierten Harry nicht mehr und auch die Gefahren des Morgens waren ihm egal!  
Wichtig war nur ER!  
Harry war schon auf der Wendeltreppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als er seinen Kopf schüttelte.  
Auf was sollte er denn bitte schön warten?  
Und nach was sich sehnen?

_/Manchmal in der Nacht  
lieg ich im Dunklen und warte,  
doch worauf ich warte, ist mir nicht klar/_

_"Sei bereit"_

Es war ihm, als wenn er mit jedem seiner Schritte der Stimme näher kommen würde.  
Ein kalter Schauer lief über Harrys Rücken.  
Obwohl er wusste, dass des Nachts manche Gefahren im Schloss lauerten, erregte ihn dieses kleine Abenteuer dennoch.  
Er spürte, dass etwas in der Luft lag.  
Eine dunkle bedrohliche und zugleich unwiderstehliche Macht zog ihn zu sich.  
Leise öffnete Harry das Bild und huschte aus den Turm

_/Manchmal in der Nacht  
spür ich die unwiderstehliche Versuchung  
einer dunklen Gefahr/_

_"Sei bereit, Sternenkind..."_

Der Stimme folgend, schlich er durch das riesige Labyrinth namens Hogwarts, bis er in die Große Halle kam. Das kalte Licht blauer Fackeln empfing ihn.  
Harry blickte kurz zur Decke, wo sich schwarze Wolken zusammenzogen und hörte von weit entfernt dunkles Grollen, gleich eines Donnerns.  
Er musste leicht schlucken, während sein Verstand ihn davor warnte weiterzugehen.  
Was hatte er überhaupt hier zu suchen?  
Er sollte in seinem Bett liegen und Ron beim schnarchen zuhören, statt, nur im Pyjama und mutterseelenallein, einer Stimme zu folgen, die höchst wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal existierte.

_/Ich höre eine Stimme, die mich ruft/_

_"Sei bereit, Sternenkind..."_

Alles in ihm sträubte sich, wollte umkehren und sich irgendwo verstecken.  
Nur weit weg genug weg von dieser Stimme sein.  
Harry wollte schon umkehren, als Sehnsucht von ihm Besitz ergriff, sein ganzes Sein ausfüllte.  
Er konnte nicht mehr warten!  
Er wollte nicht mehr warten!  
Vielleicht war dies, die einzigste Chance, die sich ihm jemals bieten würde.  
Er würde sich sein ganzes Leben Vorwürfe machen, würde er jetzt nicht weitergehen.

_/Ich spüre eine Sehnsucht, die mich sucht/_

_"Sich verlieren heißt sich befreien,  
du wirst dich in mir erkennen,  
was du erträumst, wird Wahrheit sein,  
nichts und niemand kann uns trennen,  
Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein,  
zwischen Abgrund und Schein,  
verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit,  
ich hüll dich ein in meinen Schatten und trage dich weit,  
du bist das Wunder,  
das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt"_

Das laute Knarren des Tors wirkte unwirklich laut in der gespenstischen Stille der Nacht.  
In der Angst entdeckt zu werden, fing Harry an zu rennen.  
Er merkte noch nicht einmal wie er seinen Umhang verlor.  
Weiter, nur weiter.  
Harrys Herz fing an zu pochen, schien glühende Lava durch seine Venen zu pumpen.  
Weiter, nur weiter.

_/Mein Herz ist Dynamit,  
das ein Funken ersehnt/_

_"Ich bin zum Leben erwacht,  
die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht,  
die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht"_

Schon leicht keuchend lief er durch das nasse Gras zur Grenze des Verbotenen Waldes, in dem das Mondlicht dunkle Schatten warf.  
Schon immer fand Harry, dass der Wald des Nachts etwas diabolisches hatte.  
Es war nichts wirklich Greifbares, jedoch konnte man das Böse, was dort hauste, förmlich fühlen.  
Er schluckte leicht, nicht zum letzten mal in dieser Nacht.  
Mit einer schlechten Vorahnung betrat Harry den Wald.

_/Du bist zum Leben erwacht,  
die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht,  
die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht/_

_"Sei bereit"_

Laut knackte das Holz unter seinen nackten Füßen, während der Wind mit den letzten Blättern des Herbstes spielte.  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und Harry hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.  
Plötzlich zuckte ein greller Blitz über den Horizont, gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnern.  
Erschrocken wollte er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, als ihm einfiel, dass er oben im Schlafsaal lag.  
Panisch machte er kehrt, wollte nur noch weg von hier, als er wieder diese Stimme hörte.

_/Manchmal in der Nacht  
denk ich, ich sollte lieber fliehen,  
solange ich es noch vermag/_

_"Sei bereit"_

So nah war sie.  
So nah wie noch nie.  
Harry versuchte weiter wegzulaufen, doch seine Beine wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen.

_/Doch rufst du dann nach mir,  
bin ich bereit dir blind zu folgen  
selbst zur Hölle würd' ich fahren mit dir/_

_"Sei bereit"_

So schön, so wunderschön.  
Und so vertraut.  
Seufzend machte er kehrt und folgte ihr weiter.  
Selbst wenn ihn diese Stimme in die Hölle führen sollte, so war sich Harry sicher, er würde ihr blind folgen.  
Flink huschte er durch das Geäst, das laute Heulen der Wölfe nicht beachtend.

_/Manchmal in der Nacht  
gäb' ich mein Leben her für einen Augenblick,  
in dem ich ganz dir gehör/_

_"Sei bereit"_

Kurz stoppte er um Luft zu holen.  
Ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch sagte ihm, dass es nicht mehr weit sein konnte.  
Gerade als Harry weiterlaufen wollte, flammte in ihm etwas auf und er sank keuchend zu Boden.  
Harry wusste nicht, was es war, konnte er sich doch nur hilflos dieser Ohnmacht ergeben.  
Ohne, dass er den Grund kannte, traten Tränen in seine Augen und er musste ein leises Schluchzen unterdrücken.  
Was war nur los mit ihm?  
Eine weitere Flammenflut durchfuhr Harrys Körper, ließ ihn aufstöhnen.  
Helle Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch nahm zu.  
Plötzlich sah er SEIN Bild vor sich.  
Und von da an wusste Harry, was dieses flammende Gefühl war, was ihn noch öfters heimsuchen sollte.  
Es war Sehnsucht.  
Glühendheiße Sehnsucht.

_/Manchmal in der Nacht  
möchte ich so sein, wie du mich haben willst,  
auch wenn ich mich selber zerstör/_

_"Sei bereit"_

Stolpernd rappelte Harry sich auf.  
Die Stimme schien nun von überall und nirgends zu kommen.  
Er konzentrierte sich, wollte er doch so schnell wie möglich da sein.  
Warum?  
Harry wusste es nicht.  
Woher denn auch?  
All das schien ihm wie ein Traum und doch viel realer. Es war wie eine Erinnerung, die allerdings so lückenhaft war, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich etwas nützte .  
Harry wusste, dass er sich in eine große Gefahr begab, doch im gleichem Augenblick sagte ihm sein Herz, dass es sich lohnen würde.  
Einen Fluch von sich gebend, setzte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Weg fort.  
Und wenn es ihn zerstören würde!  
Ihm wäre es egal!

_/Ich höre eine Stimme, die mich ruft/_

_"Sei bereit, Sternenkind..."_

Harry sah sich um und erkannte im silbernen Mondlicht eine kleine Lichtung.  
Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er spürte, dass er am Ende seiner Suche war.  
Die glühende Sehnsucht in ihm verwandelte sich in das warme Gefühl der Vorfreude.  
Lachend drehte Harry sich um mich selbst, blickte in den nun sternenklaren Himmel.

_/Ich spüre eine Sehnsucht, die mich sucht/_

_"Sich verlieren heißt, sich befreien,  
du wirst dich in mir erkennen,  
was du erträumst wird Wahrheit sein,  
nichts und niemand kann uns trennen,  
Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein,  
zwischen Abgrund und Schein  
verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit,  
ich hüll dich ein in meinen Schatten und trage dich weit,  
du bist das Wunder,  
das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt"_

Er schrie leise auf, als er die Stimme direkt hinter sich hörte.  
Eine Gänsehaut legte sich auf Harrys Körper und erst jetzt schien er wirklich alles richtig wahrzunehmen. Er fror erbärmlich, seine Füße schmerzten und der Kratzer auf seiner Wange brannte höllisch.  
Eine panische Angst machte sich in Harry breit, schnürte ihm die Luft ab.  
Wer wusste schon, was das für ein Verrückter war?  
Vielleicht quält er ihn jetzt stundenlang um den Schwarzhaarigen dann grausam zu töten!  
Oder noch schlimmer: er war Death Eater!  
Harry wollte schon die Flucht ergreifen, als er von hinten in eine sanfte Umarmung gezogen wurde. Zärtlich strichen Finger das Blut von seinem Kratzer, während warmer Atem sein Ohr streifte.  
Ein Schwarm von Schmetterlingen schien sich in Harrys Bauch eingenistet zu haben. Er spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen hochsteigen und kuschelte sich näher an die breite Brust.

_/Mein Herz ist Dynamit,  
das ein Funken ersehnt/_

_"Ich bin zum Leben erwacht,  
die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht,  
die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht"_

Tausend Fragen schwirrten in dem Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen herum, doch allein die Sprache schien zu fehlen. Und rumstammeln war auch nicht seine Art.  
So beschloss Harry, das beste aus seiner Lage zu machen und verkroch sich weiter an den wärmespendende Körper, spürte gar nicht mehr, wie sie beide zu Boden gingen.

_/Du bist zum Leben erwacht,  
die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht,  
die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht/_

_"Ich hab mich gesehnt danach mein Herz zu verlieren, jetzt verlier ich fast den Verstand."_ flüsterte Harry lächelnd.  
Er wusste immer noch nicht wer ihn in dieser, äußert intimen, Umarmung hielt, doch schien das so unwichtig.  
Es könnte Voldemort sein und es wäre ihm egal!  
Harry spürte wie vorwitzige Finger unter sein Pyjamaoberteil schlüpften und seinen Rücken zu streicheln begannen.

_"Totale Finsternis,  
ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land"_

Hörte er die leise Stimme antworten.  
Harry konnte nur nicken, spürte er doch schon wieder Tränen in seinen Augen.  
Das wurde ja fast schon zu einer Krankheit bei ihm!  
Doch er konnte es nicht ändern, wusste er doch nicht wohin mit all diesen Gefühlen!  
Es war einfach überwältigend!  
Als würde alles auseinanderbrechen und neu zusammengesetzt werden.  
Röte schoss in sein Gesicht, als die Finger unter seinen Hosenbund glitten und sanft seinen Po streichelten.  
DAS war auch überwältigend!

_"Einmal dacht ich, Liebe bricht den Bann."_

Stöhnte Harry schon beinah, eh er seinen Kopf leise schnurrend in die Halsbeuge des Anderen vergrub. Er bräuchte nur aufzusehen und er würde wissen, wer der Fremde war, doch spürte der Schwarzhaarige nicht das leiseste Verlangen danach.  
Viel lieber bog er seinen Rücken durch, als der Andere auf Anhieb all seine empfindlichen Stellen zu finden schien.

_"Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich, deine Welt"_

Flüsterte die, nun schon heisere Stimme in sein Ohr, gefolgt von kleinen Küssen auf eben dieses. Erneut durchfuhren Schauer Harry.  
Es wirkte alles so unwirklich.  
Wie ein wunderschöner Traum, aus dem er Angst hatte, zu erwachen. Der Schwarzhaarige drängte sich näher an den Fremden, wollte sichergehen, dass dieser nicht verschwindet.

_"Totale Finsternis  
wir fallen und nichts, was uns hält"_

Beruhigte der Andere Harry, während er durch seine Haare strich.  
Neugierde stieg in den Schwarzhaarigen auf und mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf

_/Totale Finsternis  
ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land_

_Totale Finsternis  
Ich glaub ich verlier den Verstand/_

"Du... ?!"  
  



	3. Green Part I

/bla bla bla/ Gedanken  
°sülz sülz sülz° die Stimme  
_raababer raababer raababer _Hervorgehobenes (wie z.B.: vergangenes, seltsame Stimmen, Songtexte usw.)  
Kapiteleigner Disclaimer: Das Zitat in der Mitte des Chapters stammt aus dem Lied_ Ich geh auf Glas_ was (wat ein Wunder) Rosenstolz gehört.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Green Part I**

_Ich geh auf Glas (Teil I)  
_  


Rote bittende Augen.

Spring!

Schales Lächeln.

Spring!

Flehende Worte.

Spring!

Ein letzter Kuss.

Spring!

Kaltes Wasser.  
Dunkelheit.

Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr Harrys Lippen als er aus seinem Alptraum erwachte.

Aber konnte man es überhaupt erwachen nennen? War er denn nicht immer noch in dieser dunklen Ohnmacht gefangen an der er zu ersticken drohte?

Nur langsam drangen Geräusche zu dem Schwarzhaarigen durch, während sanfte Finger seine Haare streichelten. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und sah sich in der kleinen, hellerleuchteten Kabine um. Er war im Hogwarts- Express und heute war der 1. September.  
Schulanfang.

Seufzend schloss Harry seine Augen wieder, versuchte die aufkommenden Bilder zu verdrängen und kuschelte sich näher an die kosenden Hände. Schon bald ließ das Zittern, eine Reaktion seines Körpers auf den Albtraum nach.

"Ganz ruhig Harry, wir sind bei dir. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."  
"Hier wird dir nichts geschehen."  
"Wir werden dich beschützten."  
Immer wieder wiederholten sich diese Sätze und ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Er schnurrte leise, als sich dieses langvermisste Gefühl langsam in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

/So warm/  
Harry lächelte verträumt und dachte gar nicht daran sich von der Stelle zu bewegen.  
Zu angenehm war die Wärme, zu beruhigend die Stimmen, die auf ihn einredeten.  
Ein leises Glucksen, riss den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Dämmerzustand und verwirrt schaute er sich um.

Röte schoss ihn in den Wangen als er feststellte das er sich die ganze Zeit an Georges Schoß gekuschelt hatte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Harry auf und stolperte über einen auf dem Boden liegenden Rucksack. Er wäre garantiert auf die Nase gefallen, hätte Fred ihn nicht geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen.

Rot wie eine Tomate, lag er nun in dessen Armen und durfte sich das schallende Gelächter der Zwillinge anhören. Schief grinsend setzte sich Harry neben George.  
Ja, er war wieder zu Hause.

~o0@0o~

/Es ist eigenartig.  
Obwohl sich so viele Sachen ändern, ob zum Guten oder zum Schlechten, obwohl sich die Welt jeden Tag wandelt, so bleiben manche Dinge doch immer gleich.  
So wie Hogwarts.  
Und so wie das Schloss sich nicht verändert, so verändert sich auch nicht das Gefühl, wenn man nach einem langen Sommer der Einsamkeit zurückkehrt.  
Egal wie viele schmerzliche Erinnerungen oder traurige Erfahrungen man gemacht hat, es ist immer gleich.  
Wie ein Heimkommen./

"Hey Harry!"  
"Was grübelst..."  
"...du so rum?"  
"Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen..."  
"...um noch gute Plätze zu kriegen!"  
Genervte verdrehte der Angesprochene die Augen und blickte die Zwillinge böse an, wussten sie doch das er es nicht mochte wenn sie so sprachen.

"Ach komm schon Harry, du weißt, wie gerne wir dich ärgern. Du schmollst dann immer so niedlich." erklärte Fred ihm, während er sich an Harrys linker und George sich an dessen rechten Seite unterhakte.

"Ich werde dir gleich schmollen Frog!" grummelte dieser zurück, bevor sie das große Tor zu Hogwarts passierten.

Von Weitem konnte Harry Hermine und Ron bei einer Schar Gryffindors erkennen und er spürte, wie der alte Schmerz wieder in ihm hochstieg. Es tat immer noch weh, trotz allem. Zu tief waren die Narben in seine Seele gebrannt, zu stark war die Bande gewesen, die sie einst verbunden hatte.  
Vier Jahre beste Freundschaft konnte halt nicht in sechs Wochen vergessen werden.

"Erde an Harry! Erde an Harry! Bitte kommen! Bitte kommen!" Der Schwarzhaarige schreckte auf und sah in das frech grinsende Gesicht Georges. Dessen gute Laune verschwand jedoch von einer Sekunde auf die andere, als er in Harrys Augen sah.

/Verdammt! Wieso müssen mich die beiden auch so gut kennen?/ Fluchte dieser innerlich und versuchte ein Grinsen aufzusetzen, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

"Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Er wollte schon bejahend nicken, als Fred seinen Bruder anstieß und auf die beiden Gryffindors deutete.  
George verstand sofort und zog Harry, trotz reichlich Zuschauer, in seine Arme.

"Ach Butterfly..." Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte kurz und eine leichte Gänsehaut überzog seinen Rücken, hatte er diesen Kosenamen doch schon seit 6 Wochen nicht mehr gehört. "Vergiss sie! Sie sind es nicht wert. Vergiss sie einfach mein kleiner Schmetterling..."  
Ein lautes Räuspern ließ sie auseinanderfahren.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Das ist zwar wirklich eine sehr herzerweichende Szene, aber ich würde Sie bitten ihr Schäferstündchen auf nachher zu verschieben und sich langsam zur großen Halle zu begeben." befahl die schneidende Stimme Professor Snapes. Kalte dunkle Augen musterten Harry von oben bis unten.

/Was sie wohl sehen?/ fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige bevor er kurz nickte und von George davon gezogen wurde. Er spürte noch lange den eisigen Blick in seinem Rücken und konnte nur mit Mühe dem Drang widerstehen sich umzudrehen.  
Ja, manche Sachen änderten sich wirklich nie.

~o0@0o~

"Hey George, hier sind noch drei freie Plätze!"  
Suchend blickte sich der Angesprochene nach der Stimme seines Zwillings um. Mit wedelnden Armen deutete der auf drei freie, im Schülergewühl völlige untergehende Stühle.

Ohne Mitleid schleifte George Harry hinter sich her, welcher sofort lautstark zu protestieren anfing. Anstatt auf das Gezeter einzugehen, schmiss er den Schwarzhaarigen jedoch nur auf den mittleren Stuhl und grinste breit: "Sitz."

Dessen Kopf machte auch prompt mit der Tischkante Bekanntschaft. Zischend zog Harry die Luft ein und sah ihn anklagend an.

"Danke, Mr. Grobian! Das gibt eine schöne dicke Beule!" fing Verbeulter auch schon wieder an zu schimpfen. George lächelte entschuldigend und umarmte den Kleineren.  
Wieso musste so was auch immer ihm passieren?

"Tut mir wirklich leid... tut es sehr weh... soll ich es kühlen... ich könnte auch..."  
Ein lautes Glucksen unterbrach den Rothaarigen in seiner Entschuldigung. Er sah auf Harry hinab, der kichernd seinen verbeulten Stirn an seine Schulter rieb.

"Ja Mami, ist gut Mami, mach ich Mami. Wirklich George an dir ist echte eine Glucke verloren gegangen!" Grinsend und mit glitzernden, grünen Augen schaute er zu ihm hoch und piekste ihm in die Seite.

"An einer Beule sterbe ich schon nicht."  
"Und außerdem: haut er sich auf die andere Seite noch eine Beule gibt er einen prima Teufel ab!" mischte sich nun auch wieder Fred ein. Beide nickten heftig und George zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Das war so typisch!

Grummelnd ließ er die beiden ihre Scherze über "Super Mami George" ziehen und blickte sich währenddessen in der Großen Halle um.  
Überall sah man mehr oder weniger fröhliche Gesichter und ein munteres Geplapper erfüllte die Luft. Ob es nun der schöne Urlaub in Spanien war, die nervende kleine Schwester oder das Beklagen über die viel zu kurzen Ferien; alle schienen sich unbedingt mitteilen zu wollen.

Georges Blick fuhr den Haustisch entlang, vorbei an ein paar Schüler aus dem vierten Jahrgang über Seamus und Dean bis er unweigerlich bei Granger und der kleine Kröte von seinem Bruder hängen blieb.  
Wütend dachte er an das letzte Schuljahr zurück, ließ es aber gleich wieder bleiben.  
Es nützte nichts.  
Er wusste wie sehr `ihr Kleiner´ immer noch an seinen alten Freunden hing. Trotz all den Schmerzen den sie ihm zugefügt hatten, Harry würde es George nie verzeihen würde er sie angreifen.  
/Aufgehoben ist nicht aufgeschoben./ dachte er grimmig und versuchte wenigstens mit seinen Blicken, Ron und Hermine zu erdolchen.

Ein fröhliches Lachen riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Es war Harry der sich schon leicht schwankend an Freds Arm halten musste, um nicht vom Stuhl zu kippen.

George wusste das fast schon ein verliebtes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte, als er die beiden beobachtete, doch es war ihm egal. Für ihn war dieses Lachen, und das seines Zwillingsbruders, das Kostbarste auf der ganzen Welt.  
Gott wusste, er würde alles tun um diese beiden Menschen zu beschützten.

Das laute Knarren des Tor weckte Georges Aufmerksamkeit und die ganze Halle folgte in gespannter Stille den Einzug der Erstklässler und deren Auswahl in die Häuser.  
Wehmut stieg in ihm auf, war es doch das letzte Mal, dass er es miterleben durfte. Er seufzte leise, als Harry ihn leicht mit dem Ellbogen anstieß.

"Mach nicht so ein langes Gesicht `Super Mami´. Wie ich euch beiden kenne dreht ihr eh noch eine Ehrenrunde." sprach er dem Rothaarigen lächelnd Mut zu, eh das laute Räuspern Dumbledors alle verstummen ließ.

"An unsere Neuen: Willkommen! An unsere alten Hasen- Willkommen zurück. Bevor wir zum Essen kommen vorher noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten; Wie immer ist das betreten des Verbotenen Waldes, wie es schon der Name sagt, verboten. Zudem ist auch das Betreten des vierten Stockes des Westflügels nicht gestattet. Jeder der dort erwischt wird, muss mit hohen Punktabzug und einer langen Strafarbeit rechnen." Bei diesen Worten verweilte sein Blick bei der kleinen Dreiergruppe. George hörte wie Harry laut schluckte und wünschte sich Dumbledore, für diesen einen Augenblick, auf den Mond.

"Zu unser aller Freude darf ich euch berichten, dass es dieses Jahr keinen Wechsel des DADA Lehrer geben wird." Ein lautes Murren machte sich in der Halle breit, hieß das doch noch mehr Stunden bei Professor Snape. Lediglich die Slytherins konnten sich ein gehässigen Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Trotzdem dürfen wir einen neuen Lehrer in unsere Reihen begrüßen. Leider verspätet er sich ein wenig, doch ich denke, dass er bald..." Genau in diesem Moment schwank das Tor zu Großen Halle ein weiteres mal auf und der Körper neben George erstarrte zu Eis.

~o0@0o~

Nein, das konnte nicht sein!  
Das durfte nicht sein!  
Hatte ER nicht genug Narben auf ihm hinterlassen?  
War seine Seele nicht ein einziges Schlachtfeld auf dem ER allein gewütet hatte?  
Hatte ER ihn nicht schon für alle Ewigkeit gekennzeichnet... gebrandmarkt?

Wie paralysiert starrte Harry, dem Neuankömmling nach, als der zum Lehrertisch ging und Dumbledore mit einem scheuen Lächeln die Hand schüttelte.

"Da die Resonanz auf Professor Audron während seiner Probezeit letztes Jahr erstaunlich positiv war, wird er ab dieses Schuljahr den Posten des "Geschichte der Zauberei Lehrer" übernehmen." erklärte der alte Zauberer. Ein erstauntes und zugleich freudiges Raunen ging die durch die Halle. Fast jeder fragte sich, wie die Lehrer es geschafft hatten den alten Geist zum Aufhören zu bewegen. Leise tuschelten die Schüler und es wurden schon die wildesten Geschichten zusammengesponnen, als ein lautes Räuspern Professor Audrons sie verstummen ließ.

"Ich war ziemlich überrascht als das Angebot von eurem Schulleiter kam, da ich mir sicher bin das es hundertmal bessere und vor allen Dingen erfahrenere Lehrer als mich gibt. Trotzdem freue ich mich natürlich euch mit langweiligen Koboldaufständen, Ministeriumsbeschlüssen und uralten Kriegen zu langweilen." Leises Kichern machte sich in der Halle breit und vereinzelt hörte man auch ein entzücktes Aufseufzen als der Professor noch einmal schüchtern lächelte.

Das Essen wurde aufgetischt und alle Schüler langten ordentlich zu, außer eine kleine Gruppe Gryffindors.

"Harry ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" besorgt musterte Fred den zunehmend blasser werdenden Jungen. Dieser schloss nun gepeinigt die Augen, Tränen unterdrückend.

"Bitte, bitte sag mir einer das, das nicht wahr ist." flüsterte er leise und konnte nicht lauter sprechen da ihm irgendetwas die Luft zuschürte. Immer enger schien seine Brust zu werden und Harry hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken.  
"Bitte!"

In einem Versuch ihn zu beruhigen legte Fred ein Arm um seine Schulter und flüsterte leise auf ihn ein.

"Ganz ruhig Harry, er wird dir nichts tun können. Er ist jetzt Lehrer. Wenn er dich auch nur einmal anrührt fliegt er... und nicht nur von seinen Posten. Ich verspreche dir sollte er auch nur den kleinen Finger an dich legen wird er es mit mir zutun bekommen." Dunkel blitzten die blauen Augen des Rothaarigen auf und ließen nicht den leisesten Zweifel, dass es dann sehr schmerzhaft für den Lehrer werden würde.

Harry nickte nur apathisch, während stumme Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnten und er sich weiter in seinen finsteren Gedanken verlor.

Wie war es möglich das ER, ausgerechnet ER, hier unterrichten durfte?  
War Dumbeldore den blind?  
°Du warst doch selber auch nicht besser. Hast dich blenden lassen... willst dich blenden lassen!  
Gib es doch zu: du bist froh das er wieder hier ist! Du sehnst dich nach seiner Umarmung, nach seiner Liebe... seiner Macht.° wisperte eine kleine leise Stimme, tief in einer dunklen Ecke seines Herzen. Er kannte sie, hatte sie ihn doch den ganzen Sommer über begleitet.

/Halt den Mund! Was weißt du den schon? Ich hasse ihn! Er ist an allem Schuld! Ohne ihn wäre all das nie passiert und ich könnte.../  
°Was könntest du? Ruhig schlafen ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen, seine Stimme zu hören und seine Hände zu spüren? Mit deiner Mudblood Freundin lernen und mit dem Muggelliebhaber Qudittch spielen?°  
/Ja, ja, ja, ja und nochmals ja! Und nenn sie nicht so!/  
°Ich sag nur die Wahrheit, Kitty. Sie ist ein Mudblood und er Muggelliebhaber. Alex wusste das und hat dich von diesem Abschaum entbohrgehoben. Du solltest ihm dankbar sein.°  
/Dankbar? Diesem Dreckskerl? Ich bin lieber mit Hunderten Herminen und Rons befreundet als mich bei diesem arroganten Mistkerl zu bedanken!/  
°Tz tz was für böse Worte aus deinem unschuldigen Mund. Und dann lügst du auch noch. Es geht doch jetzt gar nicht um Alex, oder Kitty? Es geht um etwas ganz anderes...°  
/Halt den Mund und verschwinde!/  
°Erst bevor du das sagst was ich hören will... bevor du die Wahrheit sagst.°  
/Lass mich verdammt noch mal in ruhe! Geh!/

"Harry! Harry! Hallo aufwachen!"  
Verwirrt blinzelte der Schwarzhaarige in das besorgte Gesichts Georges. Hektisch sah er sich in der großen Halle um, doch das Festessen war schon vorbei und die meisten Schüler verschwunden.

"Was?" fragte er immer noch irritiert, während Fred ihn drängte aufzustehen und sie einer Schar Gryffindors zum Turm folgten.

"Du hast es mit Erfolg geschafft dich das ganze Essen über abzukapseln. Neville hat dreimal versucht dich anzusprechen und du hast kein einziges Mal reagiert." erklärte Fred ihm, als sie gerade auf der Treppe waren. Röte schoss in Harrys Wangen und er hustete leicht.  
"Ich war..."  
"... in Gedanken. Wir haben es gemerkt Harry. Um ehrlich zu sein hat es uns so gar ein wenig angst gemacht. Du hast noch nicht einmal reagiert als Audron dich die ganze Zeit angeguckt hat. Und das hat er mindestens zehn Minuten gemacht. Frag mich sowieso warum das keinem der anderem Lehrer aufgefallen ist." Gab George zu und musterte den Schwarzhaarigen noch mal besorgte. Der lächelte jedoch nur und winkte ab.

~o0@0o~

Müde gähnte George und blickte noch mal auf seinen Stundenplan. Morgen hatte er die ersten beiden Stunden frei, Merlin sei Dank. Wäre dem nicht so, hätte Prof. Snape wohl ein Zombie mehr in Zaubertränke sitzen.

Kurz blickte er zu seinem Zwilling der sich gerade Bettfertige machte und begann sich auch umzuziehen. Kaputt schlürfte er ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen, als im Schlafzimmer laut geflucht wurde.

"Verdammtes Mistteil." Neugierig schaute er um die Ecke und sah Fred der sich, mal wieder, an einer der schwebenden Kerzen verbrannt hatte, die ringsum ihr Bett verteilt waren. Er gluckste leise und spülte seinen Mund aus als er das laute Jammer seines Bruders vernahm.

"George!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wo ist die Super Mami wenn man ihre Hilfe brauch?" Fing der auch schon an zu quengeln.  
"George!" Der Rothaarige verdrehte genervt die Augen und eilte zu seinem Bruder, der ihm sofort den Daumen entgegen hielt.

"Pusten." befahl Fred und sah ihn aus großen blauen Kulleraugen an. George blickte erst zum Finger, dann in das Gesicht seines Zwillings und wieder zum Finger. Innerlich schlug er sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf. Es war einer der Momente, wo er wirklich froh war, dass sie ein Einzelzimmer hatten- angeblich weil niemand es mit ihnen aushalten konnte aber lassen wir das.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend griff er sich den Daumen, beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Schmetterlingskuss drauf, eh er, dreckig grinsend, den Finger in seinem Mund nahm und zu saugen begann.  
Immer noch grinsend beobachtete er wie Fred puderrot anlief und leise vor sich hin stammelte. Sein ganzes Können präsentierend, koste er die empfindliche Fingerkuppe, knabberte leicht und pustete immer wieder über die feuchten Stellen.  
Langsam entließ George seinen Bruder wieder, leckte noch einmal kurz über die ganze Länge des Daumens und sah Fred aus leuchtenden Augen an.

"Nur pusten, ne?" Neckte er sein Gegenüber um kurz danach leise aufzuschreien, als dieser ihn auf das Bett warf.

~o0@0o~

Lautlos seufzend schob Harry die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts auf. Zwar war es noch nicht einmal Neun Uhr durch, jedoch hatte er keine Lust auf die nervigen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum gehabt, weshalb er sich schon vor einer halben Stunde abgesetzt hatte.

Kurz blickte Harry zu dem schwarzen Koffer der auf seinen Bett lag, eh er seinen Zauberstab nahm und einen leisen Schallzauber über die Vorhänge legte. Sicher war sicher, schließlich wollte er seine Mitbewohner nicht erschrecken. Diese würden nämlich sicher in Panik geraten würden sie des Nachts seine lauten Schreie hören.

°Wie führsorglich... und so auf seine Mitmenschen bedacht. Ich muss sagen du erstaunst mich immer wieder, Kitty. Aber das liegt wohl an deiner Erziehung. So was lässt sich halt nicht von Heut auf Morgen abstellen, ne?°  
/Halt die Klappe./ maulte Harry innerlich, fuhr sich dann genervt durch die Haare und legte seine Brille auf dem Nachttisch ab. Mit einem leisen Plumps ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
Diese Stimme war einfach nur nervig!

Brummend setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige in den Schneidersitz auf und zog den Koffer zu sich. Behutsam tippte er auf die drei, geheimen Stellen an der Seite und sprach leise das Passwort. Schwungvoll öffnete sich der Deckel.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seinen Lippen, als er das scharlachrote Buch sah, welches über den restlichen Sache thronte. Zärtlich strich er über den ledernen Einband und verstaute es dann vorsichtig in ein Geheimfach seines Himmelbettdaches.

Harry war sich sicher; irgendwann würde er den Mut finden weiterzuschreiben.  
Es konnte gar nicht anders sein!  
Zu sehr hing er an dran, als dass er es vergessen oder sogar verstauben lassen könnte.

In Gedanken immer noch bei dem Buch, ging er die anderen Sachen durch: sein Schreibblock mit den Geschichten über Luca und Kim- was würde er dafür geben in ihrer Welt zu leben, ein kleiner schwarzer Anhänger in Form einer Rose- ein Geschenk von George zum 16 Geburtstag, ein paar seiner, sagen wir mal, aufreizenderen Sachen- die er NIE in der Schule anziehen würde und ein Kiste welche den meisten Platz im Koffer einnahm.  
Diese war mit slytheringrünem, teuer aussehendem Samt bezogen und wurde von einem schweren, fluchresidenten, silbernen Schloss gesichert.  
Ein schwarzer Schwalbenschwanzschmetterling, gemacht aus Millimeter kleinen Dornen, zierte den Deckel.

_Dornen?  
Ja  
Wieso?  
Sie schützen ihn  
Wovor?  
Vor allem  
Vor allem?  
Ja  
Hmmm...._

Gedankenverloren fuhr Harry das Muster mit den Fingerspitzen nach und spürte noch nicht einmal wie die Dornen seine Haut aufritzten. Warmes Blut floss an seiner Hand herab, tropfte auf die Kiste und das Bett.

_Was ist?  
Nichts  
Wirklich?  
Wirklich  
Wirklich?  
Du nervst  
Und du lügst_

Ein dunkler Schleier legte sich auf seine Augen, in denen schwarze Schatten tanzten. Schnell hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb, eh ihm ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr. Ein unschuldiges Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, während er verträumt das tropfende Blut betrachtete.

_Du sag mal findest du das...  
Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt ?  
Ach... nichts  
Du hast nicht nichts gesagt.  
Ist egal  
Ist es nicht  
Ist es doch  
Nein es ist nicht egal, es...  
Schon gut! Schon gut!  
Na dann; was hast du gesagt?  
Bin ich schwach?_

Langsam, fast so als wenn er es bedauern würde, zog Harry seine Hand zurück und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. Eine vorwitzige rosa Zungenspitze kostete den roten Lebenssaft und ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr seiner Kehle.

Gott, wie er diesen Geschmack liebte!  
Nichts, war himmlischer!  
Nichts süßer!

Mit fast schon schwarzen Augen beugte er sich zu der Kiste hinunter und setzte seine Lippen auf den Schmetterling. Scharf schnitten die Dornen in die empfindliche Haut der Unterlippe und dunkelrotes Blut verteilte sich auf den Samt und das Schloss sowie in seinen Mund.

Unschuld wurde genommen.  
Seelen gebrochen.  
Dunkle Samen gesät, deren Früchte ein verbotenes Verlangen, nach allem Verdorbenen war.

Nun hemmungslos stöhnend, schloss Harry seine Augen und ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. Glühendheiße Lava wurde durch seine Venen gepumpt, während ein Strudel aus Farben sein Bewusstsein festhielt und ihn weiter zum Abgrund lotste.

Nur dort, so wusste er, würde er den Himmel auf Erden finden.  
Nur dort in diesem dunklen bedrohlichen Nichts, würde ihm Erlösung gewährt.  
Nur dort würden SEINE schützenden Armen auf ihn warten!

Ein fast schon verzweifeltes Keuchen entkam dem Schwarzhaarigen, was sich mit einem fremden, dunklen Knurren vermischte. Begehrlich umarmte Harry sich selber, während Geisterfinger seine Beine hinaufstrichen und die Innenseite der Oberschenkel liebkosten. Das Knurren wich einem sanfteren Laut und entstand nun direkt an seinem Ohr.  
_"Mein"_  
Eine Gänsehaut legte sich auf Harrys Rücken, ob des harten gewisperten Wortes. Feuer und Eis schienen in seinem Körper ein Duell zu führen, während ihn unsichtbare Hände die Sachen vom Leib rissen.  
_"Mein"_  
Fast schon grob legten sich kalte, nicht sichtbare Lippen auf die seinen und eine fremde Zunge forderte Einlass. Hart krallte der Schwarzhaarige seine Fingernägel in den Rücken des Fremden (zu mindestens dachte er das es der Rücken war) und zog lange blutige Striemen. Eine Zunge aus Eis drang in ihn ein, eroberte gewaltsam die fremde, süße Mundhöhle.  
_"Mein"_  
Genießend schloss Harry die Augen, während feuchte Küsse auf seinen Hals gesetzt wurden. Diese wandelten sich in kleine Bisse um, die ihn erregt aufstöhnen ließen. Reflexartig suchte er nach dem Kopf der unsichtbaren Gestalt und drückte ihn an seine Halsbeuge. Den Rücken durchbiegend, hob der Schwarzhaarige sich näher an sein Gegenüber, als dieser ihn in den Hals biss und mit einem leisen Knurren das Blut ableckte.  
_"Mein"_

Harry wollte mehr.  
Mehr von diesen Lippen.  
Mehr von dieser Zunge.  
Mehr von dieser Haut.

Schnell schlang er die Beine um die Hüfte des anderen und presste ihn somit hart an sich. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte diese innere Ruhe kommen, die immer kurz vor seinen Höhepunkt eintrat. Er lächelte leicht, als sich eine kalte Hand auf seine glühende Wange legte und begann seine Gesichtszüge nachzuzeichnen. Spielerisch schnappt er nach ihr und hauchte auf jeden einzelnen Finger einen Kuss.  
_"Mein"_  
Mit lustverschleierten Augen blickte Harry empor, dort wo er das Gesicht vermutet. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil war ihm, als hätte er ein blasses Gesicht gesehen doch versank dieser Eindruck im Nebel der Emotionen.  
"Dein"  
Antwortet der Schwarzhaarige mit rauer Stimme und stöhnte erneut auf, als 2 Finger in ihn eindrangen. Ihm war, als wenn er ein Lachen gehört hätte. Kalt. Sowie alles an diesem Wesen. Doch selbst das wurde vergessen als die Finger erbarmungslos gegen den Punkt in Harry drückten, der ihn zu einem willenlosen Geschöpf seines Verlangen machte.  
_"Mein Sternenkind."_  
Sanfte geflüsterte Worte, die den Schwarzhaarigen erschaudern ließen.  
Wie konnte dieser Fremde so sanft reden, während er gerade brutal in ihn eindrang und keine Rücksicht auf seine Schmerzen nahm?  
Wie konnte er so ruhig sein, während in Harry ein Kampf der Gefühle tobte?  
Sich Lust, Schmerz, Angst, Verzweiflung und Hass abwechselten, Schauer durch seinen Körper jagten, eh sie in den lodernden Flammen der Leidenschaft untergingen. Ihn der wiegend Rhythmus der Stöße beinah in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
Wie konnte er so kalt sein, während Harry verglühte?_  
"Komm"_  
Ein Kalt gewisperter Befehl, der Harry sterben ließ.  
  
Ungeachtet von all dem lag die Kiste auf den Boden.  
Das Schloss war aufgebrochen und der grüne Samt schimmerte, vom Blut gefärbt, Rot auf.

_Und dann kamst du ein Stück näher  
Ob die Liebe dich wohl kennt?  
Deine Küsse so verschieden  
Ob du weißt  
Was ich heut' wirklich will von dir_

~o0@0o~

"Guten Morgen, guten Morgen, guten Morgen Sonnenschein..."  
Überschwänglich umarmte George Harry von hinten, sodass dieser laut aufschrie. Glucksend, hob er den viel zu leichten Junge in die Luft und zog ihn dann an seine Brust.

"George! Sag mal geht's noch? Hast du vergessen deine Tabletten zu nehmen?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige gespielt besorgt und funkelte ihn aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen an. Der Angesprochene grinste nur weiter dümmlich vor sich hin und ließ sich in seiner guten Laune nicht beirren.

"Ach wo denkst du denn hin? Die würde ich doch nie, nie, nie vergessen! Sind doch die kleinen blauen mit den gelben Smylies drauf. Du weißt schon, die, die nach Orange schmecken!" Nachdenklich musterte Harry den Weasley, hustet leicht und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Ein Grinsen unterdrückend sah er sich hilfesuchend im Gemeinschaftsraum um und entdeckte Neville am Treppenabsatz.

"Weißt du ich muss noch schnell was mit Neville besprechen und..."  
"Nix da!" unterbrach ihn der Rothaarige und schnappte sich seine Hand. Mit Leichtigkeit schob er den Jüngeren zum Porträt.  
"Du kommst jetzt mit! Fred sitzt schon in der großen Halle und wartet auf uns. Keine Widerworte!"  
Sprachs und zog Harry rigoros mit sich. Dieser seufzte nur theatralisch auf und kletterte durch den Gryffindoreingang.

Kurz guckte sich George nach Harry um und lächelte ihn an. Der erwiderte das Mienenspiel und drückte die Hand seines Freundes fester. Beide flitzten die Treppen hinunter und wären wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich schnell in der Halle angekommen, wäre der Schwarzhaarige nicht mit etwas bzw. jemanden kollidiert.

Unsanft fiel der Gryffindor zu Boden und schlug dabei mit dem Kopf ans Geländer.  
"Wieso immer mein Kopf?" brummelte Harry leise vor sich hin, während er seinen maltradierten Schädel betaste. Das würde mal wieder eine schöne große Beule geben. Nicht weit neben sich hörte er einen kleinen Schmerzlaut, wahrscheinlich von der Person, in die er hineingerannt war. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er George ausmachen, der ziemlich verdutzt auf seinem Hosenboden saß.  
Der Schwarzhaarige wollte aufstehen und ihm helfen, als helle Sterne vor seinen Augen zu tanzen anfingen und er nach hinten strauchelte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich hin und schloss die Augen.  
Wieso immer er?  
Wieso nicht mal die anderen?  
Harry spürte wie Tränen in ihm aufstiegen, schluckte sie jedoch hinunter. Um sich selbst zu bemitleiden hatte er später noch genug Zeit, jetzt musste er erst mal wieder hoch kommen bevor ihn irgendjemand so sah. Erst das linke, dann das rechte Augen öffnend, rückte er seine Brille zurecht und blinzelte. Plötzlich schob sich eine blasse, schmale Hand in sein Blickfeld und ohne aufzusehen ließ sich Harry aufhelfen.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir Harry?"  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, stolperte der Schwarzhaarige einige Schritte rückwärts und wäre sicherlich wieder gestürzt, hätte ihn der andere nicht aufgefangen. Erstaunlich sicher lag er nun in dessen Umarmung und atmeten diesen unvergleichlichen Geruch von frischgefallenen Regen ein.  
Wie paralysiert starrte Harry in blutrote Augen während eine kalte Hand über sein Haar strich und sanft die Beule, ob Verletzungsgrad abtastete.

"Ich hoffe du hast dir nicht weh getan. Aber wahrscheinlich wird das nur eine Beule.  
Hmmm... die an deiner Stirn ist aber nicht von eben."  
Vorsichtig streichelten Finger die Wange entlang zur Stirn und befühlten die dortige Verletzung. Scheu lächelnd musterten rote Augen das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und blieben bei den aufgerissen Lippen hängen. Blitzschnell beugte sich der Lehrer vor, hauchte einen Kuss an sein Ohr und wisperte:  
"Du solltest Heilsalbe darauf tun, sonst brennt es zu sehr, Kitty."

Harry der sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatte, hörte ein lautes Knurren hinter sich, welches den Bann der auf ihm lag brach. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und erblickte einen ziemlich wütenden George.

"Sagen Sie mal **Prof. Audron **haben Sie nicht irgendetwas zu tun. Zum Beispiel Ihren Unterricht vorbereiten?"  
/Oder Schüler zu absoluten Verzweiflungstaten treiben?/ Ergänzte der Rothaarig geistig und ließ den Älteren nicht aus den Augen. Sollte er sich seinem Kleinen auch nur noch einen Zentimeter nähern würde er für nichts mehr garantieren können.

"Was ich zu erledigen habe lassen sie mal meine Sorge sein Mr. Weasley. Sie allerdings sollten sich beeilen um noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück zu kommen. Schließlich lernt es sich mit leeren Magen erheblich schlechter."  
Freundlich Worte, doch sprachen die roten Augen eine andere Sprache. Deutlich konnte man die Abscheu erkennen die der Lehrer George gegenüber empfand. Wie in einem schlechten Western starrten sich beide an, warteten auf den nächsten Zug des Gegners.

Der zweite Gong zum Essen ließ Harry aufschrecken. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilen würden, würden sie wirklich kein Frühstück mehr abkriegen und die Stundenpläne konnten sie dann auch vergessen!

"George! Der Professor hat Recht. Wir kommen wirklich noch zu spät. Und außerdem weißt du, dass Fred es hasst wenn er auf uns warten muss."  
Mit diesen Worten ergriff er die Hand des Weasleys und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen. Dieser jedoch rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Stattdessen zog er den Jüngeren in eine demonstrative Umarmung und lächelte dem Lehrer zu.

"Den hab ich ja ganz vergessen! Lass uns gehen bevor er uns eine Express- Briefstinkbombe schickt!" grinste George und setzte sich endlich in Bewegung.  
Erleichtert ging Harry Arm in Arm mit seinem Freund zur Großen Halle.

Das bedrohliche "Na warte..." hörten beide nicht mehr.  


~o0@0o~

"Er hat WAS gemacht? Dieser Bastart! Wie kann er es wagen? Und dann auch noch so dreist! Warte nur ab, der kann was erleben! Den werd ich Mephisto persönlich übergeben und zusehen wenn er ihn häutet! LASS MICH LOS, GEORGE!!!"  
"Beruhige dich, Fred, niemanden wird damit geholfen, wenn du jetzt einen Mord begehst! Vor allen Dingen nicht Harry!" Verzweifelt versuchte George seinen Bruder festzuhalten. Er hatte doch von Anfang an gewusst, dass es keine gute Idee war Fred zu erzählen weshalb sie sich verspätet hatten.

Natürlich hatte auch George eine riesige Wut im Bauch. Und wenn er an dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen Audrons dachte, dass er ihm zugeworfen hatte als sie die Halle betraten wurde ihm immer noch ganz schlecht. Der Rothaarige war kurz davor gewesen zum Lehrertisch zu rennen und diesem Mistkerl sein Grinsen für alle Mal aus dem Gesicht zu prügeln. Doch das Problem war, dass Audron als Lehrer einfach am längeren Hebel saß.  
Nur musste er das auch Fred deutlich machen.

"Natürlich würde es Harry helfen! Sieh ihn dir doch mal an! Entweder du bist blind oder du willst es nicht sehen "Bruder"! Er sieht aus wie nach der schlimmsten Prügelei!"  
Blaue Augen in denen ehrliche Anteilnahme stand, musterten Harry. Fred beugte sich zu den Kleineren hinunter und strich zärtlich über dessen aufgerissen Lippen.

"Wie hast du das eigentlich nur wieder geschafft, Butterfly?" fragte der jüngere Weasley- Zwilling schon deutlich ruhiger während, er in seiner Schultasche nach Salbe rumkramte. Triumphirrend hob er die schon halb verbrauchte Tube hoch und verteilte den Inhalt vorsichtig auf Harrys Lippen. Dieser lächelte ihn dankbar an und ließ sich in eine wärmende Umarmung auf dessen Schoß ziehen.

"Also, was hast du Tollpatsch gemacht, dass du aussiehst als hättest du einen Kaktus geküsst?" hackte Fred nach und stupste die Nase des Schwarzhaarigen mit dem Zeigefinger an. Der grummelte nur vor sich und ein geschulter Zuhörer hätte ein: "So was in der Art" herausgehört.

Fred wollte sich damit nicht zufrieden geben, als eine ziemlich finster dreinschauende McGonagall die Stundenpläne auf den Tisch knallte und wortlos wieder verschwand. Der ganze Gryffindortisch sah ihr verwirrt nach.

"Hm hat wahrscheinlich ihre Tage..." brabbelte Harry in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart und griff nach seinem und Freds Stundenplan.  
Der schaute ihm über die Schulter und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die zwei Pergamentrollen.

"Oh guck mal ist das nicht süß? Wir haben wieder "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" zusammen!"  
Wie ein kleines Schulmädchen aufquietschend, fuchtelte der Weasley mit dem Zeigefinger auf dem Stundenplan rum.

"Dann können wir wieder Briefchen und Poesiealbum schrieben Harrychen. Ist das nicht sß, Harrychen? HARRYCHEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Erfolglos versuchte sich der Schwarzhaarige aus der schraubstockartigen Umklammerung Freds zu befreien um sich zu verstecken.  
Das war ihm ja SOWAS von peinlich! Nicht genug, dass George vor Hormonen nur so überschäumte, nein jetzt fing Fred auch noch an!  
/Ich will gar nicht wissen was die beiden gestern Abend gemacht haben.../ dachte Harry, während er versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

"Die AG haben wir auch zusammen, weil wir so wenige sind." meldete sich George wieder zu Worte und schob dabei dem Schwarzhaarigen ein Brötchen in den Mund, im Wissen dass dieser sonst gar nichts essen würde.  
Harry blinzelte zwar kurz irritiert aß aber dann brav sein Frühstück. Geschichte hatte er erst am Mittwoch wofür er ziemlich dankbar war. Obwohl er auf die 3 Stunden Verwandlung heute- vor allen Dingen bei so einer McGonagall- auch gut und gerne versichten könnte.

"Das mit der AG ist ja auch kein Wunder. Frag mich sowieso wieso ich damals ausgerechnet Theater genommen habe." Kurz verzog sich das Gesicht des jüngeren Weasley- Zwillings. Ja diese AG hatte schon zu manchen Peinlichkeiten geführten und da waren heißblütige Liebeszenen zwischen ihm und Neville noch das harmloseste. Wer hatte auch ahnen können das dieser Kurs von zwei Verrückten geführten wurde?  
Ein beleidigtes Schnauben von Harry ließ Fred zu eben diesem aufschauen und siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, dass es ja dessen Idee gewesen war sich musisch zu betätigen.  
"War nicht so gemeint Butterfly! Wirklich! Eigentlich macht es ja sogar richtigen Spaß..." versuchte Fred den Schaden zu begrenzen, doch der Schwarzhaarige winkte nur ab und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Freund. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen wie Hermine, Ron und eine Schar Sechstklässler auf ihn zusteuerten. Kurz schluckte Harry wusste er doch was gleich folgen würde.

"Ganz ruhig Schmetterling. Das sind doch alles Vollidioten die von Nichts eine Ahnung haben und nur das sehen was sie sehen wollen. Im Grunde sind das alles nur Mitläufer, die nicht denken geschweige denn sich ein eigenes Urteil bilden können. Guck dir doch nur mal Granger an! Tut so als wäre sie die Oberschlauste, kapiert aber nicht das Geringste. Und selbst wenn sie es tun würde; das Recht auf deine Freundschaft hat die schon längst verspielt!  
Du bist ihnen nichts schuldig!" flüsterte Fred an Harrys Ohr was diesen beruhigte.

/Ja, ich bin ihnen überhaupt nichts mehr schuldig. Von mir aus können die bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst! Auf solche Freunde kann ich versichten!/  
°Preiset den Herrn er hat es endlich eingesehen! Hat aber auch lange gedauert, Kitty.°  
/Sag mal kannst du auch was anderes außer nerven?/  
°Natürlich doch das macht am meisten Spaß, gerade bei dir Kätzchen.° neckte die Stimme, bevor sie wieder verschwand.

"Potter! Potter! Hallo?! Jemanden zuhause?" fragte eine kalte überhebliche Stimme, die von einem wütenden Zischen unterbrochen wurde:  
"Du merkst doch das er nicht mit dir sprechen will, Ronald. Oder ist dein Spatzenhirn noch nicht einmal in der Lage eine solche eindeutige Tatsache festzustellen?"  
Wie durch Watte hörte Harry die streitenden Stimmen während starke Arme ihn näher an einen warmen Körper drückten.  
"Halt deine Klappe, Zwilling, bevor noch mehr Müll rauskommt. Ich will mit Potter reden und nicht mit dir!"  
"Tja das wird schwierig da ich denke, dass er das nicht will, oder Harry?" fragend blickte Fred zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hoch, der immer noch auf seinem Schoß saß. Dieser schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. Es war alles gesagt und das Gesülze von Ron musste er sich nun wirklich nicht antun. Wärm- und schutzsuchend drängte er sich an Freds Körper und begann über dessen Arme zu streichen. Er wusste genau wie viel Kraft es den jüngeren Weasley Zwilling kostete die Beherrschung zu bewahren.  
"Du siehst, er will nicht. Wenn du also die Freundlichkeit hättest zu gehen..."  
"Potter bist du jetzt sogar schon zu feige für dich selbst zu sprechen? Oder hast du kleine dreckige Hure Redeverbot von deinen beiden Mackern gekriegt?"  
Wie Eisspitzen drangen diese Worte in Harrys Herz und ließen ihn zusammenzucken.

/Es tut so weh... so schrecklich weh.../  
°Das darf es aber nicht Kitty! Sie müssen dir egal sein, genau wie du ihnen egal bist. Nur so kannst du dich von ihnen lösen.°  
/Ich will mich aber nicht von ihnen lösen! Ich will nicht, ich will nicht, ich will nicht!/  
°Du musst es aber, sonst wird der Schmerz ewig andauern! Du musst die Vergangenheit hinter dir lassen um stark zu werden!°  
/Ich will aber nicht stark werden! Nicht so! Ich will nur das alles so wie Früher ist! Das sie wieder meine Freunde sind... /  
°Du willst also immer schwach bleiben, dich von anderen lenken lassen um deinen "Freunden" zu gefallen? Freunde die dich dreckige Hure nennen?  
Du willst dein wahres Ich also immer verstecken um in einer Gruppen von Ignoranten akzeptiert zu werden?  
Du willst in einer Welt von Egoisten leben die nur an sich selbst denken, wo du doch ganz genau weißt, dass du es alleine niemals schaffen kannst?  
Du willst also ihren vorbestimmten Weg gehen?°  
/Ich... ich... ich.../  
°Nein Harry das willst du nicht.  
Du willst selbst bestimmen können was du tust und du willst wahre Freunde finden. Freunde die dich so nehmen wie du bist. Freunde wie Fred und George.  
Du willst dich auch nicht verstecken müssen, sondern jedem einzelnen von ihnen zeigen was in dir steckt. Du willst ihnen zeigen wer du wirklich bist und was du wirklich kannst.  
Du willst ihrer Welt entfliehen und dir deine eigene bessere Welt erschaffen. Und du würdest sogar Gewalt anwenden um dies zu erreichen.  
Du willst deinen eigenen Weg gehen, Harry, mit eigenen Zielen.°  
/Woher...?/  
°Ich bin du, du bist ich und doch sind wir beide so verschiedenen wie Tag und Nacht.°  
/Wie...?/  
°Nicht jetzt und nicht hier Kitty, aber bald. Und nun...°  
/Nun was?/  
°Zeigen wir ihnen was in dieser kleinen Hure steckt. Zeigen wir ihnen mit WEM sie sich da angelegt haben!°

Wie von einer fremden Macht gelenkt erhob sich Harry elegant von Freds Schoß und schritt erhobenen Hauptes zu Ron. Nur wenige Millimeter vor ihm machte er halt und lächelte den Rothaarigen zuckersüß an.  
"Ich wüsste nicht, wieso sie mir Sprechverbot auferlegen sollten, wo ich meine Arbeit doch immer so gut mache." Kokett zwinkerte Harry Ron zu bevor er mit dem Zeigefinger dessen Gesicht umkreiste.  
"Zumal ich auch nicht so oft zum sprechen komme, wenn du verstehst was ich meine..." kicherte er und musterte den Weasley mit blitzend Augen. Langsam beugte er sich vor, sodass zwischen ihren Körpern kein Stück Pergament mehr Platz gewunden hätte und sie sich trotzdem nicht berührten.  
"Falls es mal mit Hermine nicht so klappen sollte, du weißt ja wo du mich finden kannst Ronnie..." hauchte er mit dunkler Stimme in dessen Ohr, eh er sich Hermine zuwand.

"Ich denke mal ihr seit wegen des Vertrauensschülerposten hier." fing Harry in geschäftsmäßigem Ton an. Das muggelgeborene Mädchen nickte arrogant und stieß ihren immer noch wie zu Stein erstarrten Freund mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.  
"Es ist so Potter; die Regeln besagen, dass das alleinige Bestimmungsrecht über die Vertrauensschüler bei den jeweiligen Hauslehrern liegt. Das heißt das ein Wechsel auch nur mit dessen Zustimmung vonstatten gehen kann. Es gibt jedoch eine Ausnahme: Sollte sich ein Vertrauensschüler seinem Posten nicht gewachsen fühlen und diesen freiwillig abgeben, muss der Hauslehrer diese Entscheidung akzeptieren und jemand Neues dafür einsetzten. Bei der Neubesetzung wird dann meist der Wunsch des alten Vertrauensschüler berücksichtigt."  
Die Gryffindors sahen Harry auffordernd an, der jedoch nur eine Augenbraue hob und Hermine abschätzig musterte.  
"Granger, kann es sein, dass du mir damit nah legen willst, meinen Posten aufzugeben? Und kann es auch sein, dass du in irgendeinem Winkel deines übergroßen Hirnes darauf hoffst das ich dich dann als Wunschbesetzung nenne? Mädchen, geben dir deine Eltern Drogen?"  
"Witzig Potter, wirklich witzig. Im Grunde ist es mir vollkommen egal wer deinen Platz einnimmt, solange du verschwindest. Nimm das jetzt bitte nicht persönlich aber... wie soll ich das jetzt sagen... die Werte die du vertrittst, sind nicht die Werte Gryffindors. Es macht sich nicht gut wenn eine... nicht übel nehmen aber ich finde gerade kein anderes Wort... eine Schlampe wie du unser Haus repräsentiert. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass sich unser zweiter Vertrauensschüler noch nicht mal bei den Erstklässlern durchsetzten kann, da brauchen wir so einen wie dich nicht auch noch."  
Anstatt wütend zu werden nickte Harry nur verständnisvoll und legte grübelnd einen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen.  
"Natürlich kann ich eure Einwände voll und ganz verstehen, jedoch müsst ihr das auch von meiner Seite aus sehen. Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren."  
"Welchen Ruf, Potter? Den unserer männlichen Hausschlampe?"  
Angesprochner grinste nur, was nun auch Hermine ein wenig verwirrte. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hatte Harry jegliche Art von Streit gemieden und nun das.  
"Ruf ist Ruf, Granger. Aber keine Angst ich werde es mir überlegen. Ach ja: Bevor ihr Neville mit eurer tollen Idee überfahrt nur zwei Sachen zum nachdenken: Erstens; es würde ziemlich eigenartig aussehen würden beide Vertrauensschüler ihren Posten abgeben und zweitens; McGonagall hat Neville bestimmt nicht ohne Grund gewählt. Aber das nur so neben bei. Sayonara."

Mit einem Catwalk reifen Hüftenschwung ging der Schwarzhaarige zu den Zwilling zurück die schon rot angelaufen waren vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Breit grinsend setzte er sich auf den Platz zwischen ihnen bevor er, gut sichtbar für die ganze Halle, erst Fred und dann George einen mandelsuchenden Zungenkuss gab.

Niemand achtete auf die dunklen Schatten, die sich über die große Halle legten und auf den kalten Wind, der durch die alten Gemäuer fuhr.

_"Mein"_

~o0@0o~

"Life is a bitch! Nein vergesst das; Life is a fucking bitch!" Vollkommen frustriert ließ sich Harry auf das Bett der Zwillinge fallen. Heute war Dienstag, er hatte den Unterricht hinter sich- wenn man von den Astronomiestunden in der Nacht absah- und war um eine weitere Lebensweisheit reicher.  
Es geht immer schlimmer, egal wie schlecht es einem geht.  
Nicht genug das Hermine- Ich- rette- die- Moral- des- Hauses- Granger und Ronald- nein- ich- heiße- nicht- mit- Nachnamen- MacDonald- sondern- Weasley ihn mit Blicken förmlich aufspießten, ein besessener Geschichtslehrer ihm die ganze Zeit hinterher rannte, die halbe männliche Belegschaft Hogwarts seit seiner Kussaktion am Montag ihn als Frischfleisch ansah und er schon überlegt hatte eine Besichtigungsgebühr für seinen Kehrseite zu nehmen, nein, da erfährt er heute Frühe und auf nüchternen Magen das der neue Leiter der Theater AG niemand anderes als Alexander Audron war.  
Wie sehr hasste Gott ihn eigentlich wirklich?

"Wussten wir schon immer..." sagte George der am Schreibtisch über einem Zaubertrankaufsatz saß, während Fred zu Harry krabbelte und anfing dessen Haare zu streicheln.  
Die Zwillinge hatte es auch nicht leichter gehabt, hatte ihre Mutter ihnen doch schon am zweiten Schultag einen Heuler geschickt. Nur durch jahrelange Übung hatte sie das schlimmste vermeiden können. Leider hatte das Schicksal andere Pläne mit den Beiden gehabt und zwar in Form einer aufgebrachten Hermine. Diese hatte ihnen nämlich, im beisein des gesamten Gemeinschaftsraumes, eine zweistündige Moralpredigt über Exhibitionismus, Gryffindorverhalten und Vorbildfunktion gehalten. Den Vogel jedoch hatte Seamus dann abgeschossen mit der Frage wie teuer eine Nacht wäre.

Alles in allem war es ein ziemlich bescheidener Schulanfang gewesen.  


"Was hab ich eigentlich verbrochen?" fragte Harry mehr sich selbst als die anderen. Fred zuckte nur mit den Achseln und schlang seine Arme um den Kleineren. Er brauchte jetzt einfach was zum kuscheln. In dem Wissen, dass es Harry nicht besser ging, fuhren seine Hände langsam abwärts bis sie beim Bauch stehen blieben. Vorwitzig glitten seine Finger unter das Hemd des Schwarzhaarigen und zogen kleine Kreise um den Bauchnabel. Leise schurrend drehte Harry sich um und sah in die halbgeschlossenen Augen Freds, die Wärme und Geborgenheit versprachen.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ sich der Jüngere fallen.

~o0@0o~

"Wann war der erste Koboldaufstand? Miss Granger."  
"1612. Das Hauptquartier war das Wirtshaus _Zu den Drei Besen_ hier in Hogsmeade."  
"Richtig. Welcher Schwarzmagier wurde 1945 vernichtete? Mister Malfoy."  
"Es war Grindelwald. Besiegt wurde er von Albus Dumbeldore, bei dem _Großen Duell auf Schloss Graustein._"  
"Korrekt. Der Erlass zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger wurde wann verfasst? Mister Weasley."  
"1875."  
"Stimmt genau. Und für alle die es interessiert; Das kürzeste Quidditchspiel in der britischen Geschichte fand 1921 statt. Bei einem Spiel gegen die Caerphilly Catapults fing Roderick Plumpton, Kapitän und Sucher der Tutshill Tornados, in nur dreieinhalbe Sekunden den Schnatz." grinste Professor Audron seine Klasse an und drehte sich dann zu der Tafel um. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes brachte er das Tafelbild an.

"Das Stoffgebiet mit dem wir heute neu anfangen wollen, lautet; _Voldemort._"  
Ein kollektives Keuchen ging durch die Klasse, als der Name laut ausgesprochen wurde.  
"Diese hochaktuelle Thematik wird uns das ganze Schuljahr über begleiten. Natürlich werden wir auch wieder einen kurzen Abstecher in die Entwicklung des Zauberministeriums und anderen Institute machen, jedoch wird unser Hauptaugenmerk bei Voldemort liegen."  
Ein sich selbst bewegendes Stück Kreide schrieb in großen Buchstaben die erste Überschrift an. Kindheit und Jungend von Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Was wisst ihr über Tom Marvolo Riddle?"  
Raketenartig schoss Hermines Hand hoch was der junge Lehrer jedoch erst mal ignorierte. Seine roten Augen glitten ruhelos durch den Raum bis sie bei der gesuchten Gestalt stehen blieben. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf die blassen Lippen.  
"Mister Potter! Können sie mir nicht irgendetwas erzählen?"

Wie aus den schönsten Träumen gerissen starrte Harry Professor Audron aus großen grünen Augen an. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis die Frage zu ihm durchdrang und er mit leiser, fast schon flüsternder Stimme antwortete:

"Tom Marvolo Riddle junior kam am 31.07.1927 in London zur Welt. Er war der Sohn eines Muggels namens Tom Riddle und der Hexe Maria Marvolo, die, wie sich später herausstellen sollte, ein Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins war.  
Da seine Mutter bei seiner Geburt starb und sein Vater Magie verabscheute, wurde Tom in ein Waisenhaus gesteckt. Genauer gesagt wurde er nach Bow, East London, geschickt.  
Dort verbrachte er seine ganze Kindheit. Er ging auf die waisenhauseigene Grundschule.  
Muggelakten nach war Tom ein sehr ruhiges und kontaktscheues Kind. Er hatte wenige Freunde und redete nicht sehr viel.  
Es gibt Gerüchte, dass er seelisch Missbraucht und von den Muggelpflegern misshandelt wurde, jedoch gibt es dafür keine Beweise. Ich persönlich halte diese Vermutungen für Schwachsinn. Natürlich würde das seinen Muggelwahn erklären doch hätte er sich dann in den darauffolgenden Jahren Hogwarts einfach anders verhalten.  
Am 1. September 1939 dann wurde Tom in Hogwarts eingeschult. Der sprechende Hut wies ihn nach Slytherin wo er auf Devon Dubecker traf, der in seinem Leben noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen sollte.  
In den ersten drei Schuljahren blühte Tom geradezu auf. Trotz seiner Muggelabstammung gewann er viele Freunde in Slytherin und durch seine guten schulischen Leistungen wurde ihm viel Respekt von den übrigen Häuser entgegengebracht.  
Er erwies sich als ein sehr guter Schüler und ein noch besseren Zauberer. Tom beschäftigt sich schon im 2 Jahrgang mit höherentwickelter Magie, zumeist schwarze. Sein Lieblingsgebiet war jedoch die wilde, ursprünglich Magie, die in uns allen wohnt.  
Dies alles änderte sich in der Mitte seines 3. Schuljahres, welches allgemein auch als Zeit des Erwachens bezeichnet wird.  
Tom zog sich von allen zurück, vergrub sich geradezu in seinen Büchern und vernachlässigte all seine alten Freunde. Lediglich mit dem zuvor erwähnten Devon Dubecker blieb er weiterhin befreundet.  
Viele Experten sehen in Dubecker auch den Erschaffer des Dunklen Lords. Die Dubeckers waren eine der ältesten und mächtigsten Reinblütlerfamilien ganz England. Jeder wusste wie stolz sie darauf waren kein einziges "Schlammblut" in ihrer Familie zu haben. Auch war allen bekannt das sie schwarze Magie praktizierten und für ihre Ziele über Leichen gingen. Bei dem Spross eines solchen Clans liegt es nahe, dass er die Macht, die Tom schon damals besaß erkannte und für sich selbst benutzte.  
Was aus Davon Dubecker und seiner Familie geworden ist weiß niemand, nur dass sie während Voldemorts Machtergreifung verschwunden sind.  
Jedenfalls blieben Toms Veränderungen auch bei den Lehrern nicht unbemerkt, was aber nicht hieß, das er schlechter in der Schule wurde. Es war mehr die Aura die ihn umgab welche den Professoren Angst machte. In dem Buch "Im Auge der Schlange; Das Leben des Tom Marvolo Riddle" von Jessica Jul, einer ehemaligen Hogwarts- Lehrerin heißt es:  
_Es war, als wenn Luzifer persönlich den Klassenraum betreten hätte, so eine finstere Ausstrahlung hatte Tom. Man kann es sich gar nicht vorstellen und selbst die Erinnerung daran scheint mir heute so unwirklich; Wie konnte ein 13- Jähriger eine solche negative Energie besitzen, das selbst das kleinste Lumos wie ein Unverzeihlicher wirkte?  
Noch heute durchfährt mich ein eiskalter Schauer wenn ich an diese dunklen grünen Augen denke. Und dieser Blick! Oh dieser Blick hat uns Lehrer solche Angst gemacht; als wenn er die gesamte schwarze Magie dieser Welt in sich trug.  
_Trotz allem verfolgte Tom weiterhin eine gute schulische Laufbahn. Er wurde zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt und wurde einige Zeit später auch Schulsprecher.  
Im 5. Jahr dann erreichten seine schwarzmagischen Aktivitäten den ersten Höhepunkt;  
Tom öffnete als letzter Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins die Kammer des Schreckens und entfesselte das Grauen das in ihr wohnte.  
Bei diesem ersten Versuch starb ein Mitschülerin im Mädchenklo, die uns heute alle als die Maulende Myrte bekannt ist.  
Toms Plan hatte jedoch einen Haken gehabt; dadurch das die Schüler- und Lehrerschaft einer unbekannten Gefahr gegenüberstanden, drohte die Schließung der Schule. In der panischen Angst wieder in das Waisenhaus zu müssen, beschuldigte er erfolgreich Hagrid die Kammer geöffnet zu haben. Kurz danach schloss er sie wieder, versiegelte seine Erinnerungen an das Geschehene jedoch in ein magisches Tagebuch.  
Seine restliche Schulzeit über hielt er sich zurück um mit ein Ohnesgleichen als Abschluss die Schule zu verlassen.  
Kurz darauf tötete er seinen Vater und verschwand für 25 Jahre um durch die Welt zu reisen und die dunklen Künste zu studieren.  
Als er wieder kam war er kaum wiederzuerkennen, ein Wesen zwischen Wahn und Genie, zwischen der totalen Dunkelheit und der Macht.  
Das ist alles was ich weiß."

Totenstille herrschte im Klassenraum. Alle starrten Harry an, der anfing unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen.  
Was hatten die denn gedacht? Dass er unvorbereitet in die Schlacht zog? So naiv war selbst er nicht! Je mehr man über einen Gegner wusste, desto besser. Und irgendwann hatte ihn eine dunkle Fazitnation für sein Gegenstück gepackt, sodass er gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu recherchieren.  
Und was er alles herausgefunden hatte! Das, was er diesen Idioten erzählt hatte war nur ein Bruchstück von dem was er wirklich wusste.  
/Die würden das doch eh nicht verstehen, selbst wenn man ihnen die Wahrheit ins Gesicht schmeißen würde. Es ist wirklich so: sie sehen nur das was sie sehen wollen, für alles andere sind die blind. Sogar Dumbledore!  
Manchmal kann ich Tom wirklich verstehen.../  
°Hm... heute so rebellisch, Kitty? Ziemlich ungewohnt, aber es steht dir...°  
Ein mentales Schnurren begleitete die irgendwie verführerischen klingenden Worte.  
/Ist doch aber wahr!/ maulte Harry innerlich.  
Er merkte noch nicht einmal, dass die fremde Stimme mit ihm flirtete, so aufgebracht war er.  
/Die sind doch alle... alle nur doof!/  
Lautes Kichern hallte durch den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen als Antwort.  
°Kleines schwarzes Kätzchen... so süß...°

"Nun Mister Potter, das war sehr... ausführlich." Stirnrunzelnd musterte Professor Ausdron seinen Schüler. Dieser hielt seinen Blick jedoch gesenkt und zählte die Steine des Fußboden.  
Harry wusste, dass er, wenn er jetzt aufschauen würde für nichts garantieren könnte, egal in welcher Hinsicht.

"Das gibt 10 Punkte für Gryffindor und ein Plus was in die Monatsnote einfließt, Potter." Immer noch irritiert wand sich der junge Lehrer nun den anderen Schüler zu.  
"Bitte schlagt eure Bücher auf, Kapitel 16-19. Alles in allem enthalten die Texte die selben Informationen wie Mister Potters Vortrag. Wenn ihr fertig seit mit lesen beantwortet ihr die Fragen an der Tafel schriftlich. Danach werden wir die einzelnen Punkte noch einmal durchgehen und über einige Thesen und Vermutungen diskutieren."

Lautes Pergamentrascheln erfüllte nun den Raum, in dem langsam wieder Leben einkehrte. Hier und da war leises Getuschel zu hören und Harry hätte schwören können, dass sein Name ziemlich oft erwähnt wurde.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer schlug er sein Buch auf und machte sich an die Aufgaben.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

  
Tja das war das erste Kapitel und sogar ohne Cliffhänger! *ganz stolz auf sich ist*  
Alle die darauf gewartet haben in wessen Arme Harry nun gerannt ist: Habt geduld! Ihr werdet es früher erwahren als euch lieb ist *fies grins*  
Hmmm irgendwie ist dieses Kapitel Draco- frei *sich am Kopf kratz* Was soll's *schulterzuck* Kann den Typen eh nicht leiden... *sich vor fliegenden Gegenstände rettet* Hy net hauen! Aber dieses ewige: "Draco- ist- der beste- coolste- geilste- böseste bla bla bla raababer raababer raababer QUARK" kann doch niemand mehr hören!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Und überhaupt es gibt ja noch so viele andere süße "Bösewichte" (Anführungszeichen Copyright bei Dr. Evil ^.^ "Du bist die Colalight des Bösen... nur ein Kalorien... nicht böse genug" *G*)

@ all: Danke für eure lieben Commis! Ich war überrascht wie vielen das Kapitel gefallen hat! Bei so einem Feedback macht das Schreiben auch noch Spaß (was man deutlich an der Kapitel länger erkennt...) 

Und nun noch ein kleines Rätsel für euch: wieso könnte im morgigen Tagespropheten die Schlagzeile: Potter ist ein Alien stehen?  
Als klitzekleiner Hinweis:  
Eine Scheune kann auch ein schönes Heim sein und das bisschen Farmarbeit macht sich doch von ganz alleine....  
Damit ihr euch auch schön das Hirn zermartert: wer es rauskriegt darf sich eine FF von mir wünschen egal welches Paaring, egal welcher Inhalt (natürlich nur wenn ihr wollt!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Also bah buh  
Eure arie-chan


End file.
